Jay Grimoire
|-|Jay= |-|Jess= |-|Blood= |-|Diane= |-|Deedee= |-|Terminus= |-|Vivi= |-|Kay= |-|Index= Summary Jay Grimoire is the tertiary protagonist of Tales of the Red Wings. A mimic child with no memory, he was discovered by the Red Wings during an expedition to the lost continents. Unique among many recorded oddities in magic history, he seems to have two separate souls within him: Jay and Jess. In reality, both Jay and Jess are the hosts for several fragments of Etro, the slain goddess of the void. Their ultimate goal is to recover the other aspects of Etro, growing more and more powerful until the god can be complete once more. Backstory Before the Arashi Crisis, before the Great Wars, before even the dawn of the four great races or the universe itself, there was but a great nothingness. No space, time, nor natural laws existed there. From a great cosmic miracle emerged two beings: Graham, an angelic being with wings of light that formed the stars and light in the sky, and Vale, a demon whose tendrils weaved their way through the darkness. Together, these two formed the world's natural laws and the fabric of reality as we know it... but it was not long before they began to dispute how the newly-formed cosmos should be managed. Where Graham believed that order should be kept, and creation maintained in perfect harmony, Vale argued that things should be allowed to run their natural course, with no oversight. Their argument turned to enmity, and the newly-formed cosmos trembled in their clash. But there was a third god, one that had been in the lonely void since time immemorial: Etro, the goddess of balance. Dismissed by Graham and Vale as a mere princess of folly, the indignified Etro worked behind their backs, allowing neither Order nor Chaos to flourish unchecked. As time passed and more gods formed, a full-scale cosmic war erupted. In time, a third faction, led by Etro herself, grew to keep the balance between the two larger forces... but it was not to last. Amidst a war that even the newly-formed humanity took part in, Etro was struck down by her younger siblings, scattered into fragments across the multiverse. The goddess of the Void was no more... but it wasn't the end forever. The story of etro continued, in a young demon named Lilith Grimoire. This woman's constant pursuit of knowledge led her, even when expecting a child, to the void. But it was here in the realm of nothingness, far away from any help, that Lilith gave birth to not one, but two children. Just as soon as they came into the world, the twins vanished into nothingness, leaving only the distraught demoness behind with the knowledge that her children were gone, their bodies and souls lost to the void. Twelve years later, a group of young adventurers encountered a peculiar child of their age... one with two souls. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A '| At Least '''7-A '| At Least '6-A '| At Least '''6-A | At Least High 6-A, likely far higher | At Least 5-C | At Least 5-B, likely 5-A Origin: '''Astiria '''Name: Jay Grimoire Age: ''' 12 (Part 1), 16 (Part 2), 17 (Part 3) '''Gender: '''Varies depending on which soul is in charge '''Classification: '''Boy with two souls, Mimic, Mage '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-High, was reduced to blood and pulled himself together), Can Eat almost Anything with the void, Absorption (Can gain the knowledge of the things that he eats. After trying to bite Zephyr's tail, he started to absorb Zephyr's magic), Information Analysis (Part of his Mimic Physiology, Learnt English in the span of a single night, by listening to conversations and eating books), Shapeshifting (Part of his Mimic Physiology, can transform into things he sees to mimic their appearance, can also switch genders when Jess takes over), Magic, Healing (Can place his mana into others to speed up their regeneration), Soul Manipulation (On himself, can switch which soul is in charge. Can also eat souls), Shadow Manipulation (Only by Jess), Telekinesis (Via shadows), Void Manipulation (Only by Jay), Teleportation and BFR (Can send things to the void, including himself), Portal Creation with Void Portals, Durability Negation and limited Existence Erasure via Ethereal Trace (Ethereal traced weapons erase the matter that they come into contact with), BFR (via Infinibag), Intangibility (Jess can meld into shadows), Instinctive Reaction (Jess' Shadow Wings automatically protect her and attack her enemies) | Same as before, but enhanced. Gains: Empathic Manipulation (A natural ability of his, being part Incubus), Enhanced Senses (Jess and Jay both can sense life around them) | Immortality (Type 5; After drinking from the River Styx, Hades no longer has a hold on him, and he cannot naturally be returned to her), Blood Manipulation | Same as before, but enhanced. Greatly enhanced Empathic Manipulation | Same as before, but enhanced. Statistics Amplification (Can focus his aura into becoming much more powerful) | Regeneration (Low-Godly, The body is a puppet used by the group's souls, and they can reform it with ease), Information Analysis (Via Terminus's analysis, which can scan enemies to learn about their powers and abilities), Madness Manipulation (Part of kay's psionic power), Memory Manipulation (Completely rewrote Mabel's mind), Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (Via Kay's Chaos Magic), Space-Time Manipulation and Dimensional Travel (Via Kay's Rifts), Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Plot Manipulation (Index has control over the Grand Library, which holds all information on everything in the universe, and should she so choose can write in the books of those inside to change their histories.) | Same as Before, but stronger |-|Abilities from Weapons and Absorption= Crystal Manipulation (after eating some gemstones, gained the ability to crystallize his skin as armor), Flight (after eating a bird, could sprout its wings to fly) | Pocket Reality Manipulation (Via Convenience Store), Petrification (Absorbed a Catoblepas, gaining its petrifying breath attack), Metal Manipulation (Can turn his skin into iron), Mind Manipulation (Via Hypnotic Gaze), Biological Manipulation (Via Rot Attack), Water Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8 and 9, Via Kitty Claw), Summoning (Via the Trident of Dagon; Can summon the waters of shadowsea), Intangibility (Elemental, with Aqueous Cloak) | Electricity Manipulation (Via Black Lightning) | Mind Manipulation (Only on slimes, Via Slime Crown) | Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and Light variety, after buying and eating more magicite) Forcefield Creation (Via Violet's Shield), Invisibility, Energy Projection (Can fire blasts thanks to Violet), Wish Granting (Via Ring of Three Wishes), Weather Manipulation (Via Storm Breath), Breath Attack (Via various breath weapons), Matter Manipulation (Via Particle Beam), Summoning (Can summon snakes that eat any magic, including void. The Demon Prince's Ring lets him summon four primal elementals) | Existence Erasure and Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8 and 9, Via Dissidia now that Index has activated it) | Same as before, but stronger |-|Resistances= Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Due to his connection with the void, he can't be returned to said void), Magic (Consistently shows resistance to magical spells), Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Can eat almost anything without worrying about poison and disease), Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Jay's thoughts and memories are stored in his soul, as he has no conventional mind), Soul Manipulation (His soul and those of his comrades are located in a pocket reality, preventing anyone from even sensing them. Has constantly been described as a blank) | Same as Before, plus Memory Manipulation (Walked around unharmed in Pazunia, where each step drains the memories of those who walk on it), Petrification (After absorbing a Catoblepas, gained resistance to its petrifying effects), Biological Manipulation (Absorbed a Demogorgon, gaining resistance to its rot attacks) | Death Manipulation (Drank from and waded in the River Styx, which can kill anything that drinks from it), Power Nullification (Orcus couldn't stop his powers from working with her leash) | Empathic Manipulation (All-but immune to the pheromones of other succubi) | Absorption (Resisted the Dark Beasts' Life Absorption), Corruption (Immune to the effects of the deep abyss), Matter Manipulation (Withstood the Particle Beam, and Deedee even punched through it) | Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Being divine in nature, he cannot be altered in the grand library by anyone that isn't a being of comparable power to gods) | Same as before, but Stronger Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Should be comparable to Alana and Zephyr) | At Least Mountain Level (Far stronger than before) | At least Continent Level (Matched the demon lord Orcus in a tug-of-war, albeit he had to rely on other skills in order to escape. Even weaker demon lords are capable of destroying the continents that they live on, and Orcus is among the stronger Demon Lords.) | At least Continent Level '''(Stronger than before) | At least '''Multi-Continent Level, likely far higher (Deedee is considered one of the strongest aspects, and increased Jay's power "A Hundred Fold". Defeated the four dark beasts and the dark guardian at the bottom of the abyss, each of which is considered a match for a normal demon lord) | At least Moon Level '''(Kay defeated the Zero of his dimension) | At least '''Planet Level, '''likely Large Planet Level''' (Comparable to Rynild Ras'Aul) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Caught Rynild Ras'Aul off-guard and stole his food) | '''FTL '(Comparable in speed to Zephyr, who outsped the Living Laser) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept pace with Orcus, a demon lord. Demon lords are fast enough to see Light as frozen) | '''Massively FTL+ (Should be as fast as before) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Wrestled a bear, and hit it with a large log that he lifted) | Superhuman '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Level | '''At Least '''Mountain Level | At least Continent Level '''| At least Continent Level''' | At Least Multi-Continent Level, likely far higher | At Least Moon Level | At Least Planet Level, likely Large Planet Level [[Durability|'Durability']]: Mountain Level '''(Should be comparable to other mages of his level), Regeneration makes him hard to kill | At Least '''Mountain Level, Regeneration makes him hard to kill | At least Continent Level (Should be comparable to his AP), Regeneration makes him hard to kill | At least Continent Level, Regeneration makes him hard to kill | At Least Multi-Continent Level, likely far higher. Regeneration makes him hard to kill | At Least Moon Level (Survived hits from Mabel and S.I.N.) | At Least Planet Level, likely Large Planet Level '(Took hits from a casual Ashera) 'Stamina: ' Normal Human | Limitless 'Range: Extended Melee with Ethereal Trace, Far Higher with projectiles Intelligence: '''Not very bright, but Jess is very knowledgeable on the demon world. A tricky fighter in combat, and can discern the weak points of opponents to exploit them. Has several other, more intelligent souls constantly backing him up. '''Weaknesses: '''Not very smart, and can only retain one ability at a time | None Notable '''Standard Equipment: * Kitty Claw: '''A weapon given to him by Ifrit. This weapon has Ark properties, being made by a god, and takes the form of a pair of gloves. When activated, they sprout claws of solid adamant. * '''Hat: '''A magic top hat that was stolen by Jess. It can store items within it like a void, and can also be thrown like a boomerang, the edges of it acting as a bladed weapon. * '''Aqueous Cloak: '''Given to him by Dagon as a tribute to the young demon prince. This blue cloak is adorned with watery symbols, and allows Jay to transform himself into water, squeezing through tight places, moving faster, drowning enemies and more. * '''Trident of Dagon: '''Given to him by Dagon as a tribute to the young demon prince. This silver trident is adorned with gems in various shades of blue, and movements with it appear as smooth as running water. So smooth are its movements that opponents with the ability to predict muscle movements will be thrown off-guard completely. It can also summon forth the waters of Shadowsea, even from other dimensions. * '''Slime Crown: '''Given to him by Jubilex as a tribute to the young demon prince. This seemingly plain silver crown allows him to psychically control all slimes save for Jubilex herself. He can even create new ones out of the existing substance. * '''Dissidia: '''Jay's main weapon, an ark in the shape of a ring blade. The space between its hoop is truly a hidden void entrance, and everything that goes through the hoop when it's activated will be erased from existence. It also possesses the standard ark properties of most weapons. * '''Magic Rings: '''Various magic rings that Jay has collected during his travels, from many different sources. ** '''Ring of Three Wishes: '''Given to him by Baphomet as a tribute to the young demon prince. This golden ring has three gems set in it. Jay is allowed to make three wishes in total, and they will be granted as long as they are within the power of a Demon Lord. However, once they are expended, Jay cannot use them again. ** '''Ring of the Demon Prince: '''Given to him as part of his rite of passage as a demon prince. Upon reaching the bottom, it now allows Jay to summon elementals once per week. These elementals (of earth, wind, water and fire) have the following abilities: Breath Attack (Of their respective elements), Intangibility (Elemental), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of their respective elements), Regeneration (low-godly, everywhere but their core), and Resistance to their respective element. He can summon several weaker ones, which average at '''Mountain Level, or a Primal Elemental (Moon Level) for the same price. Key: Part 1 | Beginning of Part 2 | Blood Absorbed | Diane Absorbed | Deedee Absorbed | All Aspects Absorbed |''' '''Post-Alciela Notable Attacks and Techniques Multi-Soul: 'Jay's most unique feature is the ability to possess two souls at once. The other has the identity of Jess, a girl with similar personality to jay, as the two are compatible with eachother. They constantly wrestle for control over the body, typically taking turns for who gets control at any given point. However, the other can take over at any point should they so wish. Each soul has a different ability bonded to it: Jess' shadows, and Jay's void. However, Jess is more mature than the very childish Jay. More recently, it was discovered that they're capable of absorbing other compatible souls, as shown when they accidentally absorbed Blood. * '''Jay: '''The main soul, and the son of Lilith Grimoire. He is responsible for providing Void Manipulation to the group, and is the de facto main controller of the shared body. * '''Jess: '''Jay's older sister, who willingly gave up her body in order to save her little brother's. She provides the body with shadow magic. * '''Blood: '''A wanderer of the Abyss, found in the layer of Thanatos by Jay and Jess. He provides the body with his blood magic. * '''Diane: '''A succubus who lived in the layer of Lupercio, a lecherous realm full of succubi and incubi. Her power drastically enhances Jay's incubus abilities and gives him near-immunity to mental attack. * '''Deedee: '''A feral girl found wandering the storm-filled plateaus and forests of the layer Ferolia. She has no special abilities of her own, but her strength is absolutely Immense. * '''Violet: '''A fairy who was fatally wounded in battle in the layer of Sanctuary, providing Jay with various abilities that are buffed by her bodymates' power. Would later be released into Etronia. * '''Terminus: '''A highly-intelligent boy, who was trapped at the bottom of the abyss until Jay inadvertently freed him. He can analyze enemies instantly to gain a grasp on their abilities and strength. * '''Vivi: '''A void imp who lived in... well, the void. She joined Jay's party after seeing that Diane was there, and gives greater control over the void. * '''Kay: '''An interdimensional traveler from a far more technologically-advanced world, and one of the main founders of Etronia. He has a third eye and powerful chaotic magic. * '''Index: '''The nickname for the remnants of Etro's will, confined within an alternate dimension called the Grand Library, where all knowledge, from the smallest atoms to the multiverse itself, is stored. She acted as the sole keeper of the books until being rescued by Jay. '''Unique Physiology: '''Jay is both an Incubus Prince, a powerful denizen of the abyss, and a Mimic, a species in the same family as slimes and shapeshifters. As such, he has the power to copy the appearance of other creatures down to their voice. He took the form of a human boy after seeing him, and has shown the ability to turn into both animate and inanimate objects. However, he has not yet unlocked the ability to mimic powers. Jay can also eat anything he wants, including rocks and rare ores, to gain its properties. * '''Seduction: '''Being the son of Lilith, Jay is among the most powerful Incubi to ever live. However, due to his age and general immaturity, the pheromones he naturally emits aren't used for otherwise-nefarious purposes. Instead, he constantly gives off an aura that affects those around him into wanting to become his friend. This was powerful enough to, in the span of under a minute, completely turn the demon lord Orcus from his enemy into his friend. * '''Regeneration: '''A subset of his mimicry. Jay can regenerate himself by shapeshifting to a "complete" form, allowing him to recover from almost any wound. Even when blown into smithereens, he was able to pull himself back together. This is helped by having two souls, as whoever is not in control can focus purely on regeneration while the other is "killed". * '''Consumption: '''Jay has the ability to eat almost anything, from food to metal to gemstones to entire people and animals. It gives him essential immunity to poisons and diseases. ** '''Life Absorption: '''Jay can absorb mana through emotions, and uses his skills as an incubus to coax his prey into the right state for it. * '''Color Shifting: '''A notable aspect of his shapeshifting is that his hair and eyes often change color depending on the situation. For example, they turn blue underwater, red in hot areas, et cetera. Jay can control this, but chooses not to because he likes the look. * '''Ability Store: '''When Jay eats something, he can store its properties and allow himself to transform into it. For example, he can turn into a bird or sprout its wings, Grow rock-like skin and crystalline weapons, or more. However, this only stores latent physical properties as of now. Jay and Jess can each store one thing at a time, and if they ingest something new, they can only use it once before discarding it, or they must replace an existing ability. * '''Ability Retention: '''After several years of further homing their abilities, Jay and Jess learned how to retain the abilities of the things that they have absorbed or mimicked. This gives them access to a large store of abilities. '''Shadow Magic: '''Jess' signature ability. Jess has a strange knowledge on how to manipulate shadows, including her own. This is only usable when Jess is in control, and allows her to control every aspect of shadows, as well as making them into weaponry and physical mass. When formed into a weapon, Shadows take the form of silhouettes that are partially transparent, but become more opaque the more powerful they are. * '''Pool of Darkness: '''Jess forms the opponent's own shadow into a circle under them. Using this, they can then control their opponent, suspending them in midair and rendering them helpless from a melee perspective. * '''Darkness Wings: '''Jess forms wings made of shadows to fly with. Said wings can also be used as bladed weapons that automatically protect her from danger. '''Void Magic: '''Jay's signature ability. Jay has a connection to the void, the realm of nothingness that exists in the space between worlds. This "Nothingness" can be weaponized, in the form of magic. Though not truly effective as a weapon on its own, Void magic is useful in that it has absolutely no mana signature. This makes it effectively unsensable, which combines with its ability to completely negate magic and matter. Void magic, when in contact with the real world, takes the form of warped pixels formed into objects, that emit 8-bit noises. * '''Ethereal Trace: '''Jay's main attack. Jay forms nothingness into a weapon of his choosing. When he attacks with this, it erases whatever magic it touches, sending it to the void. This gives Jay essentially durability negation combined with limited existence erasure. * '''Infinibag: '''By creating a void orb, Jay can send a large amount of items to the void, which he can then call out whenever he wants. This can likely be used on people. * '''Voiding: '''Jay vanishes into the void, allowing him to reappear somewhere else. He can use this to get the drop on enemies. '''Blood Magic: '''Blood's signature ability. Due to lots of time in Thanatos, Blood gained the ability to control his namesake. He can use his body's own blood as a source, or even take it from others to use against them. He can form blood into weapons like spikes, scythes, waves of projectiles or other similar weapons, and these constructs are as solid or liquid as he wants them to be. * '''Blood Draining: '''If the opponent is wounded, Blood has the ability to siphon out the entirety of their blood through that wound, killing them very quickly. '''Chaos Magic: '''Kay's signature ability. Being what is essentially one of the strongest chaos gods, Kay can channel pure chaotic energies, taking the form of violent light that ranges from red to purple, throughout his hands and third eye. It also gives him incredible Psionic power. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''Due to his mastery over Chaos, Kay can cause otherwise-impossible things to occur thanks to insane luck manipulation. This ranges from making flowers bloom and wilt to tripping up enemies, to having spells blow up in peoples' face. More subtle uses can turn the tide of battle in his favor over time. * '''Hexes: '''Blasts of pure chaotic energy that inflict various (And often random) magical effects, be it transmutation, elemental damage, or something far more esoteric. * '''Third Eye: '''Kay's third eye, which opens on the shared body when he's using his power. It can take over minds with a single look, as well as fire beams that erase peoples' minds and drive them insane. * '''Dimensional Travel: '''Kay can open rifts in space-time, allowing the party to move through dimensions. '''Miscellaneous Abilities: '''These abilities have been gained by Jay through absorbing or mimicking enemies to gain their powers. Alternatively, some of them have been taught or given to Jay by others, such as Soichiro and Lilith. After learning how to hone his mimic abilities during the Timeskip, Jay and Jess learned how to retain things that they absorbed. * '''Convenience Store: '''Activated by speaking about one's need for "Something convenient". This causes a door to appear which leads into a convenience store-like pocket dimension. Though it cannot create magic items, it can create anything that those inside desire at the time. It can also be closed from the inside, so long as Jay Himself is aware of it. It only appears outside of Jay's line of sight, so he can look away from opponents to let the store crush them upon appearing. * '''Iron Skin: '''After absorbing a Catoblepas, Jay gained the ability to turn his skin into iron plates, causing his durability and strength to increase. However, it also does tend to make him slower, as he's being weighed down by iron. * '''Petrifying Breath: '''After absorbing a Catoblepas, Jay gained the ability to emit a green gas as a breath weapon. Whatever it touches will rapidly start to turn into stone, eventually causing complete petrification. However, cutting off the affected limbs can halt the process. Jay can emit this from his hands, should he so choose. * '''Rot Attack: '''After absorbing a Demogorgon, Jay gained the ability to cause whatever he touches to decay and rot quickly. * '''Hypnotic Gaze: '''After absorbing a Demogorgon, Jay gained the ability to hypnotize others with a simple look, commanding them to do whatever he says. * '''Elemental Magic: '''During his time in the Shadowsea, a layer of the abyss, Jay ate a sizeable amount of Zoua magicite. Absorbing it gave him the ability to use water magic. This is further amplified by the power of the Trident of Dagon. Later on, Jay would buy more from Sanctuary, gaining the elements of earth, fire, wind and light. ** '''Shadowsea Wave: '''Jay holds his trident up, causing a massive wave of water to flow from it and wash over the entire battlefield. It doesn't distinguish between friend and foe. ** '''Water Balloon: '''Jay summons up a massive orb of water, slamming it into the ground and summoning a flood straight from shadowsea. ** '''Flame Wall: '''Jay calls forth a massive wall of fire. It's very effective when he's trying to deter ice-based opponents. * '''Black Lightning: '''After absorbing Elizabeth, a would-be predatory succubus, Jay gained her ability to project dark lightning in the form of spray and bolts from his hands. It mixes darkness with electricity and poses a great threat to holy beings and machines. * '''Violet's Forcefield: '''After absorbing Violet, a fallen and dying fairy, Jay gained her ability to create powerful forcefields that can defend against most blows. * '''Invisibility: '''After absorbing Violet, Jay gained the standard fairy power to turn invisible. * '''Energy Bolts: '''After absorbing Violet, Jay gained the power to shoot out bolts of mana from his hands. * '''Storm Breath: '''After absorbing Cerberus, one of the monsters at the bottom of the abyss, Jay gained the power to breathe lightning bolts and destructive tornadoes. * '''Fire Breath: '''After absorbing the Two-headed Dragon, Jay gained the power to discharge breaths of blue fire from his mouth. * ''Splodey Orbs: 'After absorbing the Echidna, Jay gained the power to fire orbs of explosive mana, which he nicknamed 'Splodey Orbs. * '''Mind Laser: '''After absorbing Ahriman, Jay gained the power to fire lasers of pure mental energy from his mind, which cause massive mental pain as well as physical damage. * '''Particle Beam: '''At the bottom of the abyss, Jay encountered and defeated the voidspawn known as the Cloud of Darkness. Through this, he gained the power to fire beams, orbs and waves of energy that disintegrate the particles of enemies. * '''Void Eaters: '''At the bottom of the abyss, Jay encountered and defeated the voidspawn known as the Cloud of Darkness. Through this, he gained the power to summon up phantasmal snakes that can eat anything and be used as whip-like weapons. They can even consume the void. Gallery ' Jay CatsClaws.png|Kitty Claw. Jay Trident.png|Trident of Dagon. Jay Cloak.png|Aqueous Cloak Jess Hat.png|Jess' Hat. MerJay.jpg|Jay's Merman Form. Jay wish ring.jpeg|Ring of Three Wishes Jay Crown.png|Slime Crown ''' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Astiria Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5